Conventionally, red and green light emitting diodes (LEDs) are manufactured by combining a blue LED and glass packages including quantum dots corresponding to each of a red color and a green color with each other. That is, the red and green LEDs are manufactured in a scheme of covering and encapsulating the quantum dots with a glass, and convert wavelengths of blue light emitted from a lower portion by the quantum dots to express a red color and a green color, respectively. In this case, the LEDs are bonded onto a board, are connected to electrodes by gold wires, and are surrounded by a plastic mold.
When the quantum dots are bonded onto the LEDs as described above, the quantum dots vulnerable to heat are deteriorated, such that light conversion characteristics rapidly deteriorate. To solve such a problem, a material for blocking the heat is added between the LEDs and the quantum dots. However, a problem that a thickness increases occurs.
Therefore, heat resistance performance of the quantum dots needs to be improved, and a manufacturing process using a new quantum dot needs to be developed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.